Project ReGenesis
by Z98
Summary: I'm sure many of you have heard of Project Re-Genesis from Renegade. Now this article fills you in on some more about it.


Project Re-Genesis  
  
These files are classified Delta-Access only. Unauthorized viewing will result in detention and possibly execution by the order of General Richard Conner.  
  
First Date of Entry: April 21, 1997  
  
Dr. Ignatio Mobius of GDI Research  
  
The terrorist organization known as the Brotherhood of Nod once started work on a project known as Re-Genesis. It was designed to manipulate humans and turn them into Tiberium-based life forms instead of carbon- based. Needless to say the results of such experimentation was not pretty. The project was conducted by General Gideon Raveshaw, the leader of the Black Hand. General Raveshaw kidnapped Dr. Petrova, my daughter Sydney, and I in hopes that he could use our knowledge of Tiberium to complete the project. In these notes I will detail all that I remember about this abominable project.  
  
The early experiments were complete failures and the test subjects all died. At first the Black Hand scientists simply injected Tiberium into the subjects' bodies which poisoned and killed them. However, they continued to do this in order to see how Tiberium effects the human body. After dozens of experiments and trials, Nod scientists introduced a Tiberium gas instead of raw unprocessed Tiberium. The effects were similar and still killed the subjects. Approximately two hundred GDI prisoners and one hundred civilian test subjects were killed in this fashion. The next stages were an attempt to control the Tiberium mutations. This was the stage that Dr. Petrova, Sydney, and I were brought in. Nod scientists forced us to create experimental hormones, antibodies, and other chemicals to try to manipulate the effects of Tiberium. One such synthesized protein slowed the development of mutated tissue and might have produced a cure for Tiberium poisoning but Nod ordered us to continue working on others. We created a new protein compound that latched onto the Tiberium mutated cells and soon we were learning which proteins to send in order to tell what the cells to do. Nod used human muscle cells as controls and mutated them. In other cells and tissue they introduced the protein codes and soon some distinctive differences were found. By using a protein we coded Beta-343, the muscles hardened and then started restructuring themselves. The DNA within the mutated cells was manipulated and soon they were producing the same protein naturally. The end result of the mutation was a far stronger muscle tissue and this gave birth to the first Tiberium-enhanced human. The next step was to ensure that the human subject survived the transformation process.  
  
We found that a human body was far too frail to survive such a torturous and demanding transformation. The human body simply couldn't change so quickly. Nod scientists arrived at a solution when they developed a way to accelerate the human metabolism. The accelerated growth quickly allowed several new generations of the Tiberium tissues to develop and soon the mutations spread throughout the body. Most muscle tissues were changed but the cardiovascular and smooth muscles within the body were affected in slightly different ways. The muscles in the blood veins hardened and became stronger and the cardiovascular muscles changed shape. Soon the heart had a total of five chambers and it was able to pump three times as much blood as a normal human heart. However, these test subjects did not survive either. After three months, each one died. The accelerated metabolism aged them faster than normal and it quickly caught up with them. By this time, Nod scientists had discovered a way to return the metabolism to its normal pace. The next batch of experiments were success in the eyes of Nod, but not in mine. The new Tiberium soldiers had virtually no intelligence. Their brains had been deformed and devolved. A human brain is extremely complex and has many pores and crevices running over it. The Tiberium mutated brain was smooth. This meant that all of its nerve impulses had to be sent within the brain and it could not really use the surface to do send any pulses. This was a severe limitation. With reduced intelligence these first generation mutants were easily confused. This was when Nod decided to take it up another notch.  
  
The primary reason the brains smoothed out was because as the body was transformed, the brain was receiving a certain protein message that was disabling certain parts of it. As these parts shut down, the mutated cells consumed and destroyed them. In the end, the brain was only three-quarters as large as they should be and in order to fill the space remaining it stretched out. Nod decided to then use genetic engineering to create a whole new set of genetic code to accelerate the growth of nerve and brain cells. They also injected stem cells in the hope they would grow into new brain cells to replace the ones already destroyed. The injected stem cells did not survive long enough to merge with the brain cells and were killed by the poisons within the body. The reengineered genetic code was a different story. They inserted the DNA by tagging them onto brain cells taken out of the subject and injecting it back into them. These new brain cells started multiplying faster than the other old cells and soon pushed them out. Again, another fatal flaw was found. The body could not regulate the multiplication of the brain cells and several of the subjects' brains died from being too large and lack of nutrients. At this time, I had realized that Dr. Petrova was cooperating completely with Nod. She and other Nod scientists went over the code and added onto it. The new one had a limiting factor regarding how large the brain could be. When this new code was entered, Nod had created a true Tiberium warrior.  
  
These creatures no longer looked human and were extremely dangerous. Even the earliest failures were stronger than any man alive and would kill without a second thought. Nod had accomplished their primary mission.  
  
  
  
Dr. Sydney Mobius  
  
My father was always obsessive about how Tiberium affected humans, so I was a bit surprised when he was revolted at what Nod was doing. But then again, I should be ashamed that I thought this way. Nod was on the verge of a breakthrough, in creating humans that were immune to Tiberium. But their methods were sadistic and inhuman, as were their results. At first I didn't truly understand how any human could do such a thing. Then it dawned to me that the people who do such things are not human.  
  
After Nod had accomplished in creating a powerful and intelligent Tiberium warrior, I would have thought they would be content. But instead they continued with their experiments on innocent civilians. Just yesterday I was looking after a young girl that Nod was using as a guinea pig. They showed no compassion for what they were doing. That girl was their first step to see if the Tiberium creatures could reproduce. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. The effects of the pregnancy was horrifying. She was constantly in pain and the Tiberium they injected into her to feed the child started appearing on her skin. Rashes of shiny specks grew all across her body and I had no idea what to do about them. I tried to give her some painkillers but the Nod scientists stopped me. They said that her pregnancy had to go on unaffected with such drugs. These were some sick bastards. The girl was pleading to let her just die but the Nod scientists kept her on life support. She was only one week until the expected birth date.  
  
There was an entire wing filled with young women and girls. Nod kept them under lock and key the entire time. After they delivered their babies, they would most likely be executed if they didn't die from giving birth or would be used again. I have no idea what will happen to the children but I only know it will be nothing good. The ultrasound show that the children are more human-like than their fathers. All of the sperm donors were from already transformed humans. Currently I have no idea if any of them would live for very long.  
  
The Nod scientists have a new name for these children. The Genesis Children. Currently all of their hopes are on one of the mothers. Her child so far is healthy and growing strong while she is growing weaker. Five of the others in her group were miscarried and their mothers were also killed. There are currently only six mothers left out of the fifty that Nod used. All the others are dead. The Nod scientists believe that this child is healthy because of his unique genetic structure. Her DNA shows the influence of Tiberium in odd places. So far, they do not know why this pregnancy is going so well. However, they are hoping to utilize the eggs of his mother to create others like her providing she is what they expect. This young woman has three days before the scientists induce the pregnancy.  
  
The baby was stillborn. The Nod scientists were very mad. They harvested the girl's ovaries and she's dead now. I couldn't do anything. If I ever get my hands on any of those Nod bastards they are going to die. But another child was born completely healthy. It was unexpected. The Nod scientists had thought that child would be stillborn. He's 6 pounds 8 ounces and I hope to god that he doesn't grow up under the care of the Brotherhood of Nod.  
  
Dr. Ignatio Mobius  
  
The Black Hand has perfected their transformation process to the point in which they have begun creating new Tiberium warriors. After fixing most of the errors their original creations had Nod has created one of the most powerful soldiers on this planet. They are truly dangerous and very difficult to kill. Something must be done to stop them.  
  
Dr. Sydney Mobius  
  
I was able to get the child that the Black Hand considered their perfect specimen. During the raid that Havoc conducted I saw the child and took him with us. When he asked me why I took him I asked him to keep it a secret. I believe that he will keep it a secret. I claim that this child is an orphan and adopted him. However, I wanted to make sure that Nod would never be able to find him. The Nod scientists called him Eric. I have given him another name. Richard.  
  
Dr. Ignatio Mobius  
  
Sydney does not know about this but the child that Nod scientists believed was stillborn was actually alive. I managed to save her and bring her with me when Havoc rescued me. He commented me being like my daughter. I guess that is true. She seems to be in a coma and I've placed her in the care in the capable hands of two people I know. I've done a check on her and ordered a custom device to feed her while she's in this coma. Her metabolism is very slow and in my opinion she will grow and develop very slowly in her present condition. I simply do not know what exactly to do with her. I just wish that she gets the chance to grow up and live a normal life.  
  
  
  
Second Date of Entry: September 4, 2040  
  
General Richard Conner  
  
I have ordered the continuation of Project Re-Genesis. It is my belief that the Scrin will return again and they have a plan to turn the entire planet into a Tiberian Earth. Therefore, we must do all that we can to find a way to ensure that the human race survive to challenge them. The scientists of the Black Hand were very close when Kane disappeared at the end of the First Tiberium War. I have set up a special directorate that is using the Tacitus in our attempt to learn more about transforming a human into a Tiberium-based life form. I know that my wife will not approve of this, but I have decided to use a human as the principle subject of this experiment.  
  
The scientists in the E Directorate tell me that they have found the primary problem behind the early mutations. Because Tiberium modifies its environment, it changed the physical appearance of humans into monsters. With our understanding of how mutants remain looking like humans while also being able to survive with Tiberium all around them, we are close to finding a way to recreate a perfect Tiberian human. I say recreate because the Black Hand succeeded in creating a perfect Tiberian human. Even if the mother was killed.  
  
It seems that the mutants have an underlying code of human DNA that controls their appearance. While in most mutants this code is stable, in others it is dangerously volatile. Even in mutants with a stable set of human DNA underlying their genome their appearance is affected. According to our researchers this is because the two sets of codes cannot interact with each other. One must be eliminated for the other to properly take affect. Therefore, the scientists of E Directorate are now focusing in creating a complete genome of a mutant without the Tiberium-creature characteristics. Physical appearance is something we are learning to deal with. Under the skin is another story entirely. The structure of most of the body is changed completely and because of the structural difference we do not exactly know how to properly control them. By the time our scientists create the perfect genome of a mutant I believe that we can create the new generation of Genesis Children.  
  
My officers have made a very interesting discovery. Carol's parents were not her biological parents. I've always suspected it but I do not know if I am right or not. If I am correct, then she'll be fine no matter what. But something is off. In her blood we found another underlying set of genes in certain places. Of course, with just bits and pieces we don't know much but when we have all of them then we have a possible puzzle. According to the doctors her blood reacts the same way any human blood would react to Tiberium. That threw me off until the scientists of the E Directorate pointed out something. The underlying genome reacted to the Tiberium and some started becoming active. Now it is only a matter of time before the truth comes out, though I doubt even Carol knows it.  
  
  
  
Well, I'm sure that this was entertaining to some of you. Don't bother asking too many questions. Whenever Book-Master gets around to writing the next chapter I'll drop in more clues in the parts I add in.  
  
Z98 


End file.
